


Goodbye

by Iwasblue



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, I have feelings, Not a hallucination she came back au thing i dont know, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwasblue/pseuds/Iwasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked like a broken piece of something to him. Something that he shouldn't touch. Even when she would come to him, small and brave, fragile but whole. Wet eyed and wondering, she called them wanderers and quoted things he hadnt heard of but from her. She asked him if he ever read Song of Solomon and he told her he was too damned to touch anything holy. It was funny since he was touching her, drawing scribbles on her bare back. Marking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

They had lived a life in a series of circles. Back and forth back and forth. He was exhausted and he knew that she was, too. She looked like a broken piece of something to him. Something that he shouldn't touch. Even when she would come to him, small and brave, fragile but whole. Wet eyed and wondering, she called them wanderers and quoted things he hadnt heard of but from her. She asked him if he ever read Song of Solomon and he told her he was too damned to touch anything holy. It was funny since he was touching her, drawing scribbles on her bare back. Marking her. 

Mark of the Devil. He and Kate had been back in the States for one month. Passing time between small jobs and that little house she had picked out down the road. He had thought of doing something honest. Passing signs of "help wanted". But he knew it wasn't for him. It was for Kate. Not him.

She cried a lot in her sleep. She would never cry in front of him. Not like that. She missed Scott. But the brothers topic was too shaky and messy for them. He knew that he didn't want to fight with Kate. He hated fighting with her. They rarely fought though. Just passed the time. She asked him once if he believed in love and he told her he believed in all things physical. She had wanted him to say something else. 

She had given herself over to him only two weeks ago. A delicate imprint of her still on his mind. Soft skin, sweet smelling hair. She had cried and told him he was lying to her when he said they'd be okay. That was the problem she saw right through all his bullshit. But she let him have it most of the time. A needle to the neck and she let him rest his head on her stomach as he felt it course through him. They all had their ways of coping. 

She was stronger than him. That was something he was aware of. She seemed to be made of something like steel. And yet still so gentle. She would never hurt anyone. But she hurt him. The feeling he wasn't used to that swelled up in him because of her hurt like hell. 

She wanted him to change but never asked. Picking up the pieces he scattered around. She would yell at him and then hold him like the whole world was falling apart around them. And he knew he had damaged something good whenever he looked at her. She had come back and promised she would never leave him. And here they were. Scraping by because they only had each other.

She told him sooner or later they would have to find Richie. Another fight. Later please later. He wanted their quiet. He wanted all of her. A break from the darkness that had swallowed them. 

There was no peace.

Hunted. They had to run sometimes. But Kate always wanted to go back. Her sense of normal or was she trying to spare him? They wanted Richie, Santanico. Always the glaring reminder. And how he might have to do something. She would tell him he might and he would shut her up with a kiss. Deep, long, teeth and nails across his back. And she would always want him to stay put on her. She liked the feeling of their hearts beating against each other. He didn't. He thought he had no business being so close.

He never said he loved her but neither did she. They spoke in quiet aches. He asked why she had come back and she told him because he was a moron. He laughed it off in the crook of her neck and her laughing turned to soft sigh as his lips met her pulse. She told him he would kill himself one day. And he asked her if she would burn up then. Stars implode. But she hadn't answered. She was too strong to burn down. He wanted some strength.

He told her he saw the big bastard again and she prepared to pack a bag. He watched her. The way she went about. Preotection. Plan. Run. Return. He didn't think they could go on and on like this. It hurt too much to watch her. He held her that night close. Wanting to feel her on the inside of himself. She was better off without him. Better off alone.

She had been right most of the time. About his bullshit, his brother, about doing something. But she had been wrong about them doing it together. He imagined a goodbye. She would tell him to stay alive and they would always have this little house. Her kiss would taste like strawberries and her hair would smell sweet. They never talked about forever but she would make sure he remembered. And by whatever god there was out there he knew would.


End file.
